You Think Wrong About Me
by Directioneronfire
Summary: Doctor Who is just a TV show right? WRONG. There is a real doctor but he is not as nice or as forgiving or so appreciative of the planet Earth. Oh and he despises Doctor who. So come and read the story of what happens when he cross his path with a Whovian.
1. The One with The Strange Man

_HI! So this is a quick intro to the story. I hope you like it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who_

The One with the strange man.

The day I first meet him was my worst day ever.

You see when are an average person with an average life, average dreams and average everything "worst days ever" is not an eventful thing, I am a teenager, I have like 3 "worst days ever" every week, still that day I bombed 3 test my A average is now a B the epiphany of average. I fought with my mom and my friends are mad with me in my birthday.

Great day to be me.

I'm here complaining and you don't even know who I am. Let me introduce myself: I'm Elizabeth Rose Lecumberry, I know that's a mouthful, but my mom is a really big fan of drama so my name had to be something memorable. Let me catch you up.

I'm an exchange student from the USA, my exchange is in the UK. What a cliché, right? But remember? Average life? I was not kidding. So my main decision for coming here was because I love British TV shows like Merlin, Sherlock but mainly Doctor who. So here I'm silly me living my pointless human life until this stupid man ran into me when I was going to my next class.

-mmm Excuse me? - I say expecting an apology from this man who smells horrible and have raggedy clothes.

-No problem, you are excuse-(In a normal day I would let this go.)

\- Dude. What the fuck? You crash into me

-Leave me alone – (Arggg the nerve of this man)

-No, I will not leave you alone – (now I want to say that normally I'm a really good person) - I want a fucking apology and it better be a darn good one- And then the man laughs in my face, which infuriates me even more and then just turns around and goes away

-Where are you going, jackass? – (I'm a god person just keep remembering that)

\- Go away, crazy human.

\- Wow, now you listen to me, silly man, you are not going to speak to me that way…you are a disgus…. –(This is clearly not one of my finest moments, thankfully my best friend came to my rescue)

-Beth! Stop tormenting this poor man- she grab me by my arm and thankfully pull me away.

-Keyla, No, this man was being rude to me- she was obviously stronger than me so she made me keep walking away.

-Not as much as you were being rude to him. Just calm down. I know mornings are not your thing, you will thank me later, now let's go for coffee.

So she took me away from the strange man who just watched the situation with a smirk in his face.

-OH MY GOD! I'm a terrible person, that poor man and I'm so so so sorry about what happened with you guys.

-B, don't torment yourself you are not probably going to see him again, and you know we adore you no matter how cranky you are in the morning.

I look at her mortified, but she just laughs and continues talking about the lecture we just had and how cute is the boy 3 rows ahead. My head was in another place and clearly she noticed.

-Beth don't think about things that cannot be undone, just forget about it.

-Okay.

-Okay. I have to go but see you later at your birthday party.

So after that I was walking home finally forgetting about my tantrum this morning when I see the poor man on the street asking for money with only a blanket and a box next to him.

That it. Is official now. I am a monster.

NO.I'm going to turn this around I'm determine to get his man. So I run to him and ask him if he remembers me.

\- Of course, you are the crazy woman was screaming at me this morning. - (okay this is going to be harder than I thought)

\- I'm so so so sorry. Let me help you, come to my house for a bath and a warm meal.

-No, go away.

God, I tried. This man doesn't want anything to do with me

-Fine I will stop bothering you.

-About time

With that I just walk to my apartments with my conscience a little bit cleaner.

-WAIT! –I heard the man shouting- do you live there?

\- Yes. (This is a really strange man)

\- I will accept that you were offering- I keep looking at him because is so weird that 3 seconds ago he didn't want to do anything with me - Go on, open the door now. – I open the door and let him come in to my apartment building.

Going back I see that letting a strange man into my apartment may not have been the smartest idea.

-Think I have some clothes that may fit you, I buy stuff to bring to my family and you look the same size as my dad, just hop into the shower and I will make my famous lasagna.

I may not be morning person but I'm definitely a cooking person. So I go to be kitchen and start making my lasagna. After 15 minutes he comes out of the shower and WOW! HOLLY MACARONNI he looks good clean, like I-could-be-in-American-Next-Top-Model good.

-I'm finishing up, do you want to watch something?

-I'm good thanks – he keeps looking around curiously like a scientist studying a new habitat

\- Do you want to watch Doctor Who?

-Don't tell me you like that TV show?

\- Like Doctor who? NO I LOVE IT!

-Of course you do. -he says sarcastically as he sits down in the living room

-Oh come on, is really good. Let's watch just one episode you'll love it –I shout form the kitchen

-I really don't think so….

-You will I promise – I grab two lasagna plate and walk to the living room, give one to him and sit down.

\- please, no…

-Just, shut up and watch.

-Did you love it?

\- That was literally torture

-Don't be a drama queen. You like it I saw you smiling when Rose says yes to time travel

-I did NOT smile, is a stupid TV show, full of improbabilities

\- Really? That not the point

-There are far better companion than humans. And why is he always saving the earth?

-Is just a TV show. Not real life…. - In that exact moment my door blows open and I heard some strange shouting.

\- Finally they are here

-Who?

-The Tamajuarians

-Excuse me?

-Just go away I will solve this

\- Are you crazy? This is my house,

\- Elizabeth Rose, Run. –he grabs my hand and we start to run.


	2. The One with the Truth

_Hi! Thank you for reading my story_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

 _2._ The One with the Wishes.

I would love to say, I kept my cool and didn't freak out but that would be lying. So we ran to my bedroom and the he opens the window with the fire escape and push me trough.

-Go! The Tamajuarians are not a big fan of humans

\- You say it like you weren't one. - He just smiles like he knew something I didn't and disappears

This is just plain weird, why am I listening to him? This is my house. Nobody is the boss of me in MY HOUSE. So I go inside again and walk to the living room and what I saw it changed my life forever. They were big creatures, Purple with cat eyes and crocodile skin. They were 4 of them in my living room.

I would love to say that I was brave and had no fear in this moment, but in reality I just ran back to the fire escape and go down as quickly as I can.

-Hey! - The strange man shouts- do you have milk? – Strange man, strange questions.

-In the refrigerator! – I shout back as I continue to go down – Why?

\- The things are not going the way I'd like, Tamajuarians are not big fans of milk

-Okay, have fun with the Tamajuanes or whatever they are called – (Down, down, down, down I go, why I live in the 24 floor?)

\- Don't worry you can go back to the apartment in 10 minutes.

-Awesome sauce! – I just keep going down.

I'm halfway through the fire escape when I realize I don't have milk. I used it all this morning for cereal. Damn my love for cereal. My gut tell me to keep going down and go to the police or publish it on Tumblr or something but some stupid and braver part of me tells me to go and helping. Einstein was right there is no limit to human stupidity so I tap Mrs. Williams window and the old woman as reliable as always opens it.

-Lizzie dear, what are you doing in my window?

-Sorry Mrs. Williams I have to come in.

\- Of Couse dear. Do you want something to eat?

-Not right now thank you- but after this crazy day id definitely come back for some brownies and chocolate milk…MILK! – Mrs. Williams can I use your milk?

\- Anything you need sweetie. – is official I love her more and ever.

Armed with milk, I run upstairs and I enter to my apartment. Now, I may speak or understand anything about what they are saying but if those creatures have what it looks like a gun pointed out at the strange man and then at me I know the situation is bad. Clearly the only logical way to go is to throw the milk at the Tamajuarians.

Because what do you do to your problems? Throw milk at them.

And apparently it works

The Tamajuarians just started shrinking.

-What the hell just happened?

-You return the Tamajuarians to their original state, thank you by the way

\- Why were they in my apartment?

-Oh, they own me money. So they though let's go and hide on earth because I almost never come here, but I found them. They were cleverer than I expected this building have a protector spell of some kind. So I only could come here if someone invites me in.

\- There are so many things I have questions about. Are you an alien?

-Well duh. Yes yes I am. I'm what you call the Doctor

\- You are the Doctor?

\- That not my name, my real name is something that cannot be translate to any human sound, so I make them call me the doctor just for fun.

\- If you are the doctor why didn't you use your sonic screwdriver?

-My sonic screwdriver? What I'm going to use it for? Built a cabinet?

-but the show…

\- I just came here once and I help some humans, I guess they were so inspire by my awesomeness that they made the show almost nothing is real.

\- You look human

\- I look like you want me to look, my real form is only reveal to me the others are looking for what they want. It is a perk, really.

\- So you don't have a TARDIS?

\- That is one of the real things I had to transport them to a safety location so they went in my TARDIS. Do you want to see it?

-Yes please.

I was pretty shock at this point but this could not be real right? Either I'm dreaming or cameras are going to pop out of nowhere and everybody is going to shout BUSTED!

Ta-ta! This is my baby – he says point at the box he was sitting next to when I though he was homeless.

Isn't it supposed to be a big blue box?

HUMANS! You show up once as a police blue box and they think your spaceship can be anything else!

I like the blue box

My precious TARDIS will never be a box blue box

Can I go in? Just for a little bit?

Sure! Is not like you can tell someone

What do you mean?

Nothing just go in

I go inside and holly cow is almost exactly as the TV show! Like the 11th doctor TARDIS! I'm a dreaming definitely

I'm going to say it

Please don't…

IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!


End file.
